The Love of the Black Butterfly
by Old Romancer
Summary: Haruyuki struggles to keep his feelings hidden from Kuroyukihime, who also struggles with her own feelings. So when Kuroyukihime decides that they should spend some alone time together will both Haruyuki and kuroyukihime be able to proclaim their passionate love for each other?-Disclaimer: I own neither Accel World or its respective characters.


**So I was finally able to get myself up to write this and I hope that I hope this story will be able to due well on it's own. To all those who have read my stories thank you and I how you will enjoy this one after a five to six month absence. Again thank you. -Old Romancer**

* * *

><p><span>The Call of the Heart<span>

"Finally." said Haruyuki Arita to himself as the school bell rang signaling the end of the school day.

The young chubby boy stood up from his desk at the same time everybody else did and started putting his school supplies in his backpack. Thinking through his thoughts Haruyuki shook head. The young boy was trying not to think, he didn't want to think at the moment yet he knew something was troubling him in the back of his mind.

After he finished putting all his supplies in his backpack he flung it around his back and started walking out of the room before he heard a feminine voice call to him from behind his back.

"Hey Haru!"

Haruyuki recognized the voice and slowly turned around to address the voice that was calling his name. A young girl with short light brown and dressed in school uniform stood at the back of the room with a young man who wore glasses.

"Yeah Chiyu what's up?" replied Haruyuki in a detached voice.

"What's up? I should ask you what's up you look like you have been brooding the entire day." replied Chiyuri, one of Haruyuki's best friends.

"Okay well I haven't been feeling too well that's all." Haruyuki said as he was walking over to the two of them.

"Hmmm…Well I think it more than 'I haven't been feeling too well.'" Chiyuri replied putting strong emphasis on the last six words with quotation marks.

Haruyuki looked away from his friend coldly.

"Well I can't talk about it." he replied.

"Why not we're your best friends? Why can't you talk about your problems with us?"

Chiyuri began to get angry at Haruyuki's cold treatment of his friends which had been going on for quite some time. The boy next to Chiyuri put his hand on her shoulder. Feeling his touch she looked at him.

"Chi…just let it go if he doesn't want to talk to us he doesn't have to." the young man said giving her a smile.

"But Taku…" the young girl said in response with a frown to Takumu. "I don't want Haru to keep secrets from us…we're suppose to help him."

As the two were diverging into their own conversation the plump boy redirected his attention towards his two friends.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" asked Haruyuki toward Chiyuri.

The girl looked at him.

"Nope!…not until you tell us what is going on with you." she replied waving her finger at him.

The chubby boy began thinking to himself again and as he was doing so he jerked his head violently away from his friends once more. Both Chiyuri and Takumu could see their friend's face lighting up bright red as a cherry.

"Please…can't you just leave the situation alone Chiyu?"

Chiyuri shook her head in defiance.

Haruyuki moaned loudly and crossed his arms. "Fine."

Chiyuri cheered in victory, having won the battle.

"But…I'll only tell Taku not you." finished Haruyuki was a huge smirk on his face.

"What!?" Chiyuri responded in surprise. "Why not me?!"

"It's a guy thing." Haruyuki replied with an affirmative nod on his smirking face.

"It's…a guy thing!"

"That is my criteria." replied Haruyuki.

Chiyuri began to slowly grind her teeth in indignant rage at her friend's stubbornness and personal distrust of her close confidence. Takumu again put his arm on her shoulder to signal her attention and she again looked at him.

"Chi it's okay if he only wants to talk to one of his we have to be respectful of his judgment."

"But-" Chi began to say before being cut off by Takumu.

"What if he only wanted to talk to you and not me?" Takumu asked his girlfriend.

Chiyuri could see the point that Takumu was making but still felt that it was unfair and felt somewhat hurt that Haruyuki didn't want to share his close feelings with her as he did with Takumu.

Haruyuki could see the mild depression in her face and took her lightly by the hand.

"Hey Chiyu like I said it's a guy thing I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…If I did then I'm sorry."

"No…I understand." Chiyuri said. "It's fine."

Picking up her things off of the floor Chiyuri began walking out of the class. Near the door she turned quickly around on her toes with a completely different expression.

"Well I'll just have to pry your secrets out of Takumu later then." She said this with a smile and an air of confidence and triumph before turning back around and leaving.

"She's never give up will she?" Haruyuki said somewhat rhetorically.

"Nope. Never." Takumu replied with a nervous smile as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. Then remembering he again became serious.

"Alright spill it."

This caught Haruyuki off guard.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Did you say you would tell me what was going on with you? That's the reason you wanted Chi gone am I right about that?"

Haruyuki recomposed himself.

"Yeah."

The short chubby boy then walked over to one of the desks and sat down on the seat. Takumu walked over and sat down in the desk opposite Haruyuki so that they could converse face to face.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Takumu began.

"Well…it's really hard to talk about and I don't even know where to begin."

"Can I take a guess?"

"Sure." Haruyuki replied nervously with a lowered head as if in terrible shame.

"Is it about Master?" the young man asked.

Haruyuki jerked his head up before lowering his eyes.

"Yes it is about Senpai."

"What about her?" asked Takumu.

"I don't know…I have been thinking about her all day and I've been unable to think about anything else."

"Haru?" Takumu said noticing that his friend was about to cry. "Are you okay?"

"No." Haruyuki replied with his voice trembling. "Tell me what to do."

"Haru…I can't I don't understand the relationship that you have with Master."

"I thought you would say something like. I just don't know what I can do. When I'm around her I feel inferior."

"Inferior? Why's that?"

"I told you I don't know. All I know is this: She has and is everything that I want to be. Also when I'm around her I feel so happy. I know it sounds corny but-"

Takumu cut off Haruyuki in midsentence.

"It might sound corny but it's not."

"What do you mean?" Haruyuki asked.

"I know you might not believe this but first of all you are not inferior especially not in Master's eyes and second, you have a special relationship with Master that neither me nor Chiyuri have with her. To be blunt I believe she has as strong as feelings for you as you do about her."

Haruyuki was surprised to hear his friend's words and he did his best to show no reaction.

"Taku…How do you know that?" he asked.

"I don't but I know that she cares a lot about you." Takumu sat back in his chair. "But then again it's only a guess…I don't really know. I may know you but I don't know a lot about Master."

Looking at the clock on his Neuro-linker Takumu stood up.

"Sorry Haru I can't stand any longer. I need to get home. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." Haruyuki replied.

"Okay then…talk to you later Haru."

"Yeah see you later Taku."

After Takumu left, Haruyuki stayed in silence for a few minutes thinking over the thoughts in his mind. Trying to think about what to do Haruyuki soon pushed aside all thoughts that plagued him.

Standing off of the desk he began to walk out of the classroom and began to head home.

'_What am I going to do? I know I'm going to end up doing something foolish if I decide to tell her about how I feel. So should I even bother trying to mention it to her? Ugh! I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do!'_

As Haruyuki was rattling his brain with such thoughts and suggestions he finally made it to the front door of the school and going through the doors entered the courtyard.

As Haruyuki continued to walk he continued to think to himself.

'_Maybe I just won't do it then. Yeah that's what I'll do I won't even say a thing! She doesn't know a thing about how I feel so why should I say anything? Besides if I said anything it could cost me big time and I'm not willing to screw things up!'_

He decided to put his thoughts completely aside. He didn't want to continue thinking about it as he knew he wouldn't be about to stop himself.

As he reached the sidewalk he took a deep breath, smiled, and said out loud "She is so beautiful!"

At that same moment came a voice out of nowhere.

"Who are you talking about?"

Hearing those words Haruyuki's tongue dropped down into his stomach. He turned his head slowly to his left and saw Kuroyukihime leaning up against the wall in with her face curved into a frown sporting a mild look of jealousy upon her face.


End file.
